The invention relates to a method of producing a three-dimensionally, flexibly deformable surface element of wood or wood composite material (3D surface element), which is suitable for producing layered three-dimensionally formed, preferably dish-shaped, parts, or for coating other, three-dimensionally formed components of various materials.